


Feels Like I'm Dreaming, But I'm Not Sleeping

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Whitney received fighting types on loan from other leaders in Johto so that she and her gym trainers could learn to cope with normal types' weakness to fighting, but the all-girl squad soon find themselves more interested in another way that the fighting types are big and strong. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Feels Like I'm Dreaming, But I'm Not Sleeping

The idea was simple enough; condition their strategies around the ways that fighting types operated, and help overcome their weakness to fighting types. To Whitney, it made absolute sense, and she wanted her gym trainers to learn the lesson along with her, so they could all be more prepared against the pretty open flaw in their game plans. There was a guy around town who bred chains and chains of Machop and seemed ready at the drop of a hat to trade it off to trainers for local psychic types, for reasons Whitney believed were entirely about spiting her, It sounded paranoid and crazy, but the guy in question was an ex boyfriend, and she was certain there was a venomous motivation behind it and that he was trying to make her perform so poorly as a gym leader that she'd get booted for someone 'more capable'.

Helping Whitney in her pursuit were her gym trainers. The two senior-most were Victoria, dressed in a stylish pink-trimmed black dress with her hair done up high, curled, and teased into big volume, and Samantha, who wore her brown hair tied up in a bun, shades tucked into her hair, in a blank tank top and tight jeans. Then, the two newer gym trainers, Carrie in a black dress with her short brown hair studded with an adorable ribbon, and Bridget, with brown skin, black hair studded with a flower, a white polo shirt, and a green skirt. All the girls under Whitney had to be adorable, although not 'adorable enough' to steal her thunder.

A bunch of fighting types were brought in from other trainers in the region; Chuck provided the bulk of them, Bruno lent a few, and Jasmine even loaned out a Lucario for the set. A Machamp, all three Hitmons, a group of Primeape, a Heracross, and the aforementioned Lucario. It was a promising situation, and they did their best to train their Pokemon against the guests, did their best to set up for the opportunity and try to learn. But there was a problem with studying the fighting types so intently; the more they watched the movements of these Pokemon, the more that curiosity crept over them and they began to wonder. Began to drift.

Whitney was the one who had it hardest, biting her lip and watching the Machamp she took on as a sparring partner. "Come back, Miltank, you did well," she said, getting her Pokemon out of the way and looking at his strong, muscular body, full of curiosities and delights, full of a strange desire swelling up with confusing heat and delight inside of her. Whitney wasn't sure how to handle all of these feelings, drawn toward him and burning with a need much more potent than she necessarily knew how to control, an arousal and an interest she felt ashamed of, but as she looked around to the other trainers, she noticed none of them had their Pokemon out anymore either.

All four of her trainers were just staring at the strong Pokemon before them, their own curiosities rising and aching, and Whitney found herself suddenly wondering if maybe they were going about this all wrong, her head hazy and light as she felt the creeping arousal and interest take her. "Girls," she called out, "do we really want to keep training? Or do we..." The eyes all looked toward her too, nervous and guilty stares from the other trainers as they realized what they were doing. "We're weak against fighting types, too."

Everyone understood what Whitney meant, and as much as she was the boss, nobody was about to complain about what she said, nodding in agreement, looking around at one another and at Whitney with a certainty that they wanted to do what she hinted at. But as she deliberated saying it out loud and looked upon her gym trainers, the Machamp she was supposed to be training with decided to act on her apparent interest. His hulking body stood over Whitney, big fingers grabbing at her top and ripping it open. Whether Machamp didn't have the dexterity to deal with her buttons or simply didn't fucking care was immaterial now.

With a surprised shriek, Whitney found herself lifted off of the ground entirely, hoisted into Machamp's arms as he gripped her, a four-armed assault with ample grabbing at her breasts, making his move on her and imposing his vulgar will without patience or calm. His hands felt her up all over, making Whitney squirm and wriggle, staring at the Machamp with a shaky whine and a hot, aching, "You're really strong." His powerful hands groped her without restraint, without control or patience, and it hit Whitney right where she needed it, leaving her twisting in hopeless, excitable desire, wanting to feel more now of this Pokemon and his aggressive intentions as he worked her over firmer.

All the other Pokemon advanced on the girls they had been training with, too. Heracross grabbed Victoria and started pushing her dress up her body as he guided her to the floor. Samantha was tugged to all fours by two of her Primeape sparring partners as the others circled around her. Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee both pushed Carrie to her knees as she stared up at Hitmontop's leery smirk in his approach toward her. The sudden impact of a body tackling her to the ground made Bridget groan as, without warning, the Lucario threw himself at her. The girls had been worked up and hungry at the idea of wanting these Pokemon, but the Pokemon had barely been able to contain their excitement, too; alone in a gym with a bunch of cute girls had just hit them too strongly to resist.

Whitney wasn't the kind of girl to get groped and completely go limp. She wanted to see what this stud of a Pokemon was packing, hands reaching toward his groin, seeking to get rid of his trunks and find out. "I've never been with a Pokemon before," she whined, biting her lip and looking into his eyes as she pushed his trunks down, wanting to start up this strange indulgence that suddenly filled her with raw need. "But you look like a guy out of a magazine, so maybe this is the right way to learn. Aside from the four arms, this is pretty normal."

But as she got his trunks down, she was greeted with not one, but two fat, throbbing cocks, looking down to see what he was packing only to be shaken by what she saw, not sure what to make of the sight of two dicks, only a little space between them on his groin, with a heavy ball sac dangling proudly down. It was more cock than should have been able to fit and hide, but as he pushed her down to her knees, she was far too enthralled and dizzy to be able to fight off the creeping delights and curiosities that gripped her. "Two?" she gasped, staring at it and having no way to guard herself now against the suddenness of Machamp's hard slams forward.

The cocks pushed forward without a care, demanding pleasure and bringing about sudden, relentless excitement. The pleasure was fierce and heated, bringing her a mess of emotions that didn't feel like they could be contained. One cock pushed against her lips and the other nestled between her breasts, a sudden, demanding fever and forward delight coming on strong as he began to push forward and use her without a care. Whitney grabbed her breasts and held them together, squeezing them around his cock as he thrust greedily forward with intention and confidence, a pure and driven purpose to use her chest and her mouth for his indulgence without restraint or care.

Machamp had no patience for that, though, tugging her hands away and placing his own onto her breasts, fondling her with greedy impunity as he felt her up and thrust forward, firm and harsh in his approach and his desire to claim her thoroughly. He grabbed her head with one of his other hands, the last going onto her shoulder for stability as he wound up his thrusts, leaning firmer into this chaos and showing off a desire and a hunger that only grew more exciting as he let himself ease into this, hips at steady and confident work to claim her with thorough intent. Machamp knew what he was doing and was prepared to take Whitney down with him in pursuit of it, lit up with greed too hot and feverish to want to control.

With her lips wrapped tight around the big cock pumping its way into her mouth and demanding her complete cooperation, Whitney felt like she was under a ton more pressure than she was totally sure how to deal with, but in the best of ways. Her head moved along the cock with focused and needy expression of surrender and delight, moaning and slurping without restraint or calm, just wanting to lose herself now to Machamp's demands. She didn't know how to control these strange and hazy feelings, but she also wasn't sure she wanted to, sucking needier and harder on the cock as she pushed into this. The thick presence of a big, hefty cock to suck on and slobber all over brought on an excitement like absolutely nothing else, and Whitney felt ready to completely give in, to lose herself utterly and embrace the wild delight she needed.

Throwing herself into the pleasure and the heat was simply brilliant, and Whitney felt the aching, throbbing desire tug her in deeper, felt the pleasure ache across her thoughts and demand that she give up to this mess, that she satisfy every hopeless pulse of desire taking her by storm and lose herself to this need. It was too much to resist, and as she inched forward, she found herself lost to pleasures twisting through her and demanding she give in. The rough manhandling for her chest brought on an excitement through Whitney that she didn't want to feel stop, further sinking into the ecstasy and the excitement of being taken, fondled, used so thoroughly. Every bit of it felt so amazing and so hot that she didn't understand self-control any longer, pursuing a clumsy expression of something so raw and so reckless that she didn't care about anything but letting go.

Drool dripped from Whitney's lips, down onto Machamp's cock, making the titfuck she gave even wetter and providing him with more satisfaction and a steadily reaching, steadily rising rush of pleasures so insatiable that they took her by storm. Her body ached, and with her hands free, Whitney didn't feel above reaching a hand down her shorts, feeling the aching, slick need between her legs, and she wanted to give up to it. She slipped fingers into her pussy, letting her body get jerked back and forth along the treatment and open up to it all. Huge Machamp cocks brought her a pleasure she wasn't ready for, and brought her the wild thrill of servicing harder, deeper, wanting to lose herself and lose all control to this weird situation and the hungry throb of lust that kept taking her.

Machamp's strong grip didn't falter, staring down in readily excitement t the cute girl he used and indulged in with minimal care or composure, simply raving the unraveling joy of pushing on harder and using her without a care. He wanted to get what he wanted, indulging in his every craving and exploring the pleasures that demanded more, exploring deeper, penetrating her throat as he tugged her head down and worked into her breasts with greedier fire. His huge cocks combined to be utterly untameable, and all Whitney could do was struggle and squirm as she lost herself thoroughly to them.

Whitney's continued push and indulgence brought her a satisfaction more raw and more shameless than she was ready for, body tightening up and throbbing delight taking her by storm as she gave in fully to the pleasure. Machamp's cocks throbbed in her mouth, threatening to let loose, and Whitney didn't hesitate or pull back, holding as steady as could be under all thus scrutiny and pressure, until finally, Machamp let go. He let out powerful groans, holding tightly onto her still as he made his mark and pumped cum directly into her waiting, needy mouth and all over her tits. The gooey eruption was excessive and wild in all the ways that Whitney needed most, taking it all on and embracing the wild expression of utter delight that washed over her, chaotic and senseless and hitting the mark just like she needed.

With a sharp pull back, Machamp shot a couple more ropes of cum across Whitney's face as Whitney swallowed down what had filled her mouth, awestruck and delighted as she stared up at Machamp a bit dreamy and dizzy. Maybe it was the lack of air. Maybe it was love. She didn't know for sure, but she remained enraptured and hopelessly ready for more.

Samantha’s jeans were down at her knees and she was on all fours, struggling to handle the shameless, senseless greed with which big, fat cocks greedily claimed her at either end. Primeape dick filled her mouth and her pussy alike, challenging her to try and handle these senseless feelings and pleasures that didn't want to slow down, getting messier and harsher with each wild slam forward, challenging her to take on these feelings while leaving her absolutely no time to handle any of it. Somehow, tat only made it more exciting, her lips sealed tight around the cock fucking her mouth with wild fever while she took another into her pussy and let these Pokemon spitroast her, bringing on so many insane firsts she never thought she'd experience and savouring all of them.

Three girthy Hitmon cocks were right in Carrie's face as the inexperienced girl struggled now to keep up with a rush of excitement and commotion more intense than she felt prepared to deal with. Her hands and mouth clumsily moved between all the cocks before her in a helpless struggle to keep on track that felt like it was getting further and further away from sense by the second. They were aggressive as could be, shoving into her throat and fucking her hands, crowding her without restraint and pushing her to learn how to handle their dicks at once. It was a lesson she wasn’t ready to learn, but as she gagged and pushed her way through, Carrie was eager to learn.

Victoria's dress had been shoved up her body until it was basically sleeves and a cowl, leaving her victim to the presence of a Heracross climbed up on top of her, wings fluttering as his every thrust drove his girthy cock into her snug twat, which by itself would have been enough to drive her wild with excitement, would have brought her all the satisfaction she could have wanted. But the Heracross wanted more, and he had his face buried in her chest, sucking greedily on one of her perky breasts and pushing her into a new state of delight, one that had her moaning, "You're more considerate than my last few boyfriends," as she let him take her thoroughly.

Fuzzy Lucario hands held the back of Bridget's head in place as firm as possible for the mad aggression and sweeping greed of facefucking her into complete surrender. She didn't have so much as a moment to consider these pressures as the blistering pace he struck wound her up and left her floored, struggling under the intoxicating throb of aggression and need so wild that she didn't know how to think clearly. She gagged along in hopeless panic but also in growing excitement, one hand up her skirt as she worked her fingers into her dripping twat and sank into the throbbing bliss too deep to want to resist, accepting that all she really wanted was a treatment just like this.

With her whole gym in disarray, Whitney looked around at the haze with a wicked sort of excitement, a desire too wild to believe. "They're having so much fun," she whined, as Machamp grabbed hold of her and hoisted Whitney into his grasp, turning her back to face him so he could admire the mess he made of her tits and the mix of drool and jizz running down her chin. Her shorts offered up no obstacle at all to him, as he tugged them down and lined his cocks up with her holes, readily staking his claim and then, with a brutal slam down, pulling her onto his cocks with a single stroke of pure excitement.

The pulse of raw sensation that rose inside of Whitney was much too powerful to deal with, a hopeless cry of mad pleasure spilling from her lips as she gave in to the brilliant lust. It was intense in the most satisfying of ways, hitting her square-on and stretching her holes out with girthy Pokemon cock, a treatment unlike anything that Whitney had ever known before, and she was happy to squeal out in delight as she felt it. "I want you to break my holes in!" she gasped. "So much bi-bigger than y last boyfriend. Fuck. Maybe the biggest I ever had and there's--shit, there's two of them." Her ass and pussy both received an intense, legendary stretching in unison, and Whitney felt like she was merely along for the ride as she took this treatment with as stable and as sturdy a sense of acceptance as she could.

Each thrust into her hopeless hole was greedy and driven by the utmost desire to hit the spot inside of her. Deep, careless thrusts ignited inside of her something she didn't have a hope of fighting off, sinking ever lower and embracing more and more of this pleasure as it sought to unravel her. Each passing second brought on more satisfaction, more desire, and she didn't care about containing it as she gave in and gave up. "Fuck me!" she squealed, and in addition to the thrusts into her snug hole, Machamp worked her body back and forth, guiding her along his cocks and using her like a living fleshlight, adding an excitement to this mistreatment that had her hopelessly aflame with greed and delight. She needed more, not caring where she got it or what she had to do to give in, crying out in drunken joy as she felt the pressures take her by storm.

Machamp gave up little more than grunts and groans as he stuffed her holes. Whitney's pussy was a snug, slick mess that he pushed easily into, but her ass provided more resistance, a warm challenge for him to drive his way further into as her round cheeks shook and he loosened her up, treating it to a thicker penetration than she'd ever felt before, and yet even that was only the beginning of his intentions for what he'd do to this ripe backside. With two hands holding her arms in place and to more on her hips, he was able to let go briefly of a hip and smack her ass, always provoking little gasps of raw pleasure as she did so, and she didn't care about containing this clumsy mess, didn't want it to possibly ease up. Whitney's body offered up pure satisfaction to him, and he knew no end to this delight.

"Why have I been bothering with real men when Pokemon cock feels this good?' Whitney whined, staring at Machamp with a hopeless desire for more that she felt incapable of holding back. The cocks were incredible, wearing away all the concerns and anxieties that had pushed her to seek out this sort of help in the first place, bringing her a focused sense of utter ecstasy and crushing desire as she stubbornly shoved deeper into this mess. It was too much to handle, her dizzy thoughts spinning off in all directions and leaving her with so many questions and frustrations, an unstoppable, unquenchable need to keep getting fucked.

Going limp in his arms and ceding all control to Machamp, Whitney felt amazing giving up, leaning forward and throwing all caution to the wind as she felt another orgasm approach, heating her up, driving her into a state of dizzy ecstasy much too potent to be able to control. She was adrift in a mess of complete satisfaction, unable to control the excitement that hit her in waves creeping across her thoughts, demanding she give up deeper, demanding she let go of all sense and restraint. It kept on hitting, and she didn't care about control or sense as it took her by storm. Each passing second brought her deeper, brought her under, and she was happy now to give up to all of it.

With a hopeless cry of pleasure, she let go. The pleasure was overbearing, and the tightness of her holes clamping down around his cock pulled Machamp to give in, slamming her down onto his cocks with a primal slam and letting loose a mad, powerful howl. It was amazing, and the pleasure coursed through her with wild delight, a bliss that kept on hitting and kept on driving her mad. It brought on so many feelings, and Whitney enjoyed feeling her inside getting painted white as he held her proudly down and made sure her holes milked out every drop.

Bridget didn't have much of a chest, but as she remained on her knees in front of the Lucario who looked downright towering from this perspective, she did what she could to act on the interest he seemed to take in her chest. She rubbed his cock against her small breasts, stroking it all the while. It was slick in her spit, and she occasionally spat down onto the cock to rub more in, keeping it wet and easily strokable, nervous about the canine shape and about the big knot that threatened her, but even still, Bridget was so dizzily turned on, free hand still working at her twat under her skirt, that she felt desperate to learn what pleasures could yet be found.

Taking on three cocks at once felt simpler than Samantha thought it would with her hands around two Primeape dicks while she bounced on a third, top tugged up so the Pokemon she worked at sucking off back and forth could fondle her while she worked. She felty objectified and used in ways more drastic and more insane than she had ever experienced before, but she also felt ready for it, felt open to the pleasure and to the idea of giving in to this mess, embracing it without much apology or control. She didn't care how over the top this was, she knew only that she needed more of it, and these Pokemon were the definite way forward.

Victoria still lay on the floor, but now, she had Heracross doing push-ups while throatfucking her, pumping his way steadily down her gullet and treating the brunette to a rough thrill she struggled and sputtered her way through, a messy experience driving her crazy as she tried to make sense of all of it. She didn't do much but twist and wriggle in fitful excitement, cum oozing out of her twat as she felt pinned down, under his weight and treated to his cock stretching out her throat. It shouldn't have been as exciting as it was, but Victoria found herself loving every second of it. she thrived and ached for more, unable to argue against this treatment no matter how intense it was.

Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan's cocks both crammed into Carrie's mouth at once, the nervous girl doing her best to accommodate all the crowding and pressure as she felt them push their way in deeper, indulging in her and leaving her struggling for sense. She tried to suck, even though Hitmontop's wild, driven anal pounding made it harder and harder to keep up with everything. It was excessive and shameful, but she felt amazing, taking on the pleasure as feeling her still-empty and yet-untouched pussy drip all over her thighs as she took this on. It was excessive, but in its deepest, most intense excesses lay undeniable satisfaction and a pleasure she could keep throwing herself into, unashamed and unafraid in her pursuit of utter surrender.

Drunk on dick and not sure what was about to happen next, Whitney looked up toward Machamp, back away from her trainers, and whined, "What else can you do to me?" Cum dripped from her ass and pussy, clung to her breasts. She wasn't sure what further madness could possibly yet be inflicted upon her, but if there was any, she wanted to experience it hard and she wanted to experience it now.

Fortunately, Machamp had an idea yet in mind, and he hooked his arms under her legs, hoisting her up and locking them behind her neck, and rather than slam her down onto his cock, he gripped both of them, pressing them together so that as he lowered her down, she felt both fat heads pressing against her loosened up ass hole, and she outright said, "No way!" as the utter shock hit her. But it was too late; with firm pushes down, Machamp began to feed her down both of his cock at once, forcing her to feel the sensation of pure aggression and ecstasy. The feeling of two cocks stretching her hole out at once was so much more intense than the feeling she'd experienced having a dick in hole, the dicks crowding tightly together and seeking to stretch her out like never before.

"It's so much," Whitney whined, treated to a rush of pure sensation and panic so much more feverish than she could have ever imagined. The pleasures built up inside of her, a hazy mess of excitement and sensation that crept over her body and overwhelmed her thoughts, kept her deep under and struggling now to make sense of these errant swells of delight. It was a lot, and not all of it necessarily felt great, as her ass learned to handle the obscene penetration as best it could. Btu she was committed, steady, taking it on without much ability to hold back no matter how insane this was, wanting to embrace it and opening up to this chaos with little control or calm.

Machamp was steady and sturdy in his use of her body, pushing to use her harder and claiming her without restraint, pleasure rising and throbbing with such dizzy fever that it almost felt like too much to deal with. She was helpless against all these pleasures, but she felt ready to lose herself to it, startling as it was. She needed some shred of control and calm to spare her this mess, but instead of calm, she found more fitful hysteria. Each thrust shook her body into a state of euphoric panic so wild and so heated that she didn't understand how to deal with all of it, but she knew she wanted to keep taking it, enduring the rougher, harder pounding.

Refusing to slow down or hold himself back, Machamp continued driving his way deeper in, forcing her to take his cocks in deeper, working at her with a tireless greed that made her whole body clench up. The sensations were too much to deal with, and Whitney got jerked up and down, left a babbling mess, cum-splattered breasts heaving and bouncing in hopeless expressions of excitement. She was a wreck, one completely incapable of dealing with this treatment and stumbling deeper into ecstasy. Nothing could stop her now from falling into unraveling delight, into a pleasure too grand and too shaky to control, desperate and reduced to helpless, foggy submission.

"Fuck me harder," Whitney whined, limp in his arms, nearly cross-eyed as her ass gave up more and more ground to these cocks. "Rearrange my guts with your huge cocks and... Shit... And..." Her head swayed, struggling to keep track of her thoughts as they got fucked right out of her. She was in a state more carnal and more indulgent than she had ever known before, open now to the wonders and depravities of getting fucked by a Pokemon and surrendering all control to it, this hunky, muscular fighting type bringing her deeper into a state so primal and so greedy that she just had to lose herself to it, moaning louder, hotter, embracing what felt too good to deal with and losing all sense to this joy.

Machamp, ever the professional, took to using her as hard as he could, thorough in his treatment and enduring in his lust. He kept Whitney submissive, needy, and giving in completely to his demands, as he got physical with her in ways she couldn't fight. She was helpless now, giving up deeper, fumbling through a rush of pleasures and sensations so much more potent than she knew how to handle. It left her fitful and needy, hopelessly thrashing against him and sinking into his thrall, deeper and deeper with no idea how to contain herself, losing ground and losing focus as she gave in deeper, as she accepted that she was stuck here, strung up in his arms and taking the pounding of a lifetime.

The wicked, pulsating thrill of cumming her brains out that struck Whitney was more potent and ravenous than anything she'd ever felt, a shrieking rush of helpless, plunging ecstasy pushing her to the brink. It was brilliant and hopeless and exciting, her eyes rolling back as she embraced the utter joy of being pushed to the brink, ass stretched out as much as it could take and filled with Pokemon dick. She'd never been so loud as she came, never been so utterly incapable of dealing with the crushing desire that set her aflame. Machamp pushed her limits even further than that as he slammed her down onto his cock and, with a mighty roar, let loose his flood of gooey, molten seed into her guts, which only made her scream louder.

Victoria was up off of the ground at last, Heracross slamming his huge cock up her ass and claiming the last of her holes with a vigor and a roughness that had her howling in delight, limp in his arms and taking the rough treatment in stride. "Feels so good," she gasped, twisting and thrashing through all this commotion, lost to the pure exhilaration and joy of getting used so thoroughly and so roughly. Her ass was happy to be loosened up, and she was all too delighted to crash into a hot, noisy anal orgasm, to take Heracross's cum into her ass and be left with all three holes leaking his seed.

With a cock in each hole, Carrie felt like she was being trained, just not like she expected. The petite brunette took all three Hitmons into her holes, pounded into with merciless and uncompromising vigor, treated to something so all-consuming and wicked that she felt incapable of resisting. She didn't know how well she was doing, save for the fact that they kept using her body so thoroughly that she had to be doing something right, and tried to take advantage of that confidence in moving to take their cocks and satisfy every wicked, demanding feat of indulgence they sought from her body. As they came inside of her, she wasn't sure if it was an accomplishment or an embarrassment.

Samantha's pussy took two Primeape cocks at once, and another filled her ass, letting her experience something akin to what Whitney was, and she was much, much louder about appreciating it, voice quivering up into chaotic indulgence and bliss as she got filled and rocked so intensely, driven into a state of hopeless, clumsy ecstasy so potent that she stopped thinking clearly. It was too much, and she felt like she was lost to it all, aflame with so many feelings that tore through her and demanded her unraveling, driving her into a state of frenzy and lust too hopeless to deal with. Pitching along and taking this treatment, she felt incapable of thought, at least until the sudden, pulsating excitement of release hit her, and she lost herself to the unraveling joy of having them fill her pussy with two loads and her ass with one.

Lucario's knot rammed its way into Bridget when she least expected it. Gasping and heaving as she let the hard, doggy style fucking drive her mad with excitement, she didn't have any hope of containing the feelings washing over her, didn't want it to slow down or resist the unbearable joys that hit her square-on, not taking as grand a treatment as the other girls, but still alive with delight and heat, with an excitement she didn't know how to control or contain, and simply didn't want to hold back. As the knot inflated inside of her and hard shots of gooey spunk filled her up, Bridget shrieked, whined, giving up with convulsing delight to wild pleasure and to satisfaction beyond sense, loving every wicked and wrong second of being challenged like this, and yet still needing so much more.

So enraptured in this orgy with the fighting types and so hopelessly desperate for more Pokemon dick, the girls lost track of their day, lost track of their training, and lost track of the fact their vigorous lovers were on loan. Whitney and her girls were going to need to do some capturing soon, to find themselves some new men.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
